


A Puppet Made Out of Sunshine and the Bloodied Puppetmaster

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [23]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Short drabbles taking place in the Puppet!Chase verse where Chase and Anti are basically in a relationship. Mind the warnings.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Red

Red was a color that Chase was very fond of.

It was a color that he had come to associate with Him.

_Red dripping down His arms after He had plunged his hands into the cut He had sliced into His puppet's guts amongst its screeching and pleading._

_Red splattered like paint over his cheeks while His lips were pulled up into a grin revealing sharp pearly whites while His green eyes burned with life and excitement just as His prey's eyes dulled as its life and hope was snuffed out with a flick of His wrist._

_Red like the marks that He had gifted him with, placing a gentle kiss on the edge of the stinging symbols as He finishes a curve or two, and smiled up at him with his own red marking His teeth and lips as He wrapped His arms around him lovingly, possessively._

_Red was a very nice color and he wouldn't mind being soaked in it as long as he could keep His loving eyes on him and only him. Forever._


	2. Frogs

Sometimes, Chase pities the frogs.

No matter how much they’ll try to squeal, croak, and scream for mercy, the knife will never stop in its movement. After all, he had been in its position once upon a time before he realized just how much brighter life truly was once he let Him in.

He sliced them in half, His knife gliding across its skin while they were bound down to the table to ensure that they won’t disturb His experiment, His research, His _fun_.

Chase watched Him with the attentive eyes and ears of an earnest apprentice as He described the muscles and nerves that would cause the most pain to the frog. He liked watching Him, listening to Him ramble on about His knowledge of its body. His eyes and voice would burn with such passion and euphoric enjoyment that he can’t help but be enraptured with His every movement.

Sometimes, Chase pities the frogs. But as he watched Him have this much fun teaching him and showing him the right way to dissect one of them, he can’t find even a single shred of mercy towards their pitiful existence.


	3. Adorable

His sunshine was… _adorable_ to say the least.

The way he would perk up much like a curious little puppy whenever he felt His presence or heard His voice was rather endearing especially when he would welcome him with happy yips calling out His name with such reverence and love.

He was especially adorable in the way he’d lean his body and head into His touch like an affectionate little kitten, pressing his lips all over His body whenever He was graceful enough to allow him such pleasure (And trust Him, He was selfish enough to not deny his lovely pet’s enthusiasm to _please_ Him).

His boyish grin, sky blue eyes lighting up with pride as he offered Him the head of a brother who had pleaded for mercy and for the ghost of a long gone empty husk to come back to them, made His rotten heart beat as He dragged his lovely into His lap to reward him with a kiss to his smiling lips and whispered how good he was to Him.

His sunshine, His lovely little sunshine, whose light only belongs to Him was undeniably the most adorable being He has the pleasure of encountering and making _His_.


	4. Funny

Chase thought that it was quite funny that the man before him was more miserable compared to him, the person who was cuffed to a floor attached chair inside a cold, empty room with dim lighting.

“Chase, please,” Chase tilted his head at the pathetic begging coming from the red-suited man. “You don’t have to be his puppet anymore. You’re safe here. With your family.”

He doesn’t know why but those words sent him into an unstoppable bout of laughter that echoed through the room’s grey walls. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the man flinch at the sound of his laugh.

“S-Safe? Here? With you?” And suddenly the laughter had grown cold, bitter as the man in front of him would say, while Chase gave his ‘interrogator’ a sharp grin reminiscent of his lover’s. “What makes you think I’d wanna be stuck here with you morons? You think anywhere is gonna be safe after you tried taking me away from Him?”

“This entire base is warded from Anti,” the ‘hero’ spat out.

The light above them flickered lightly and they both looked up. One with trepidation and the other with anticipation.

“You shouldn’t have taken me away from him, Jackieboyman,” Chase smiled looking like a cat who just got the canary, he leaned forward as if telling the other a secret. “He’s going to rend and sunder everything in His path to get to me. I hope you’re ready to swim in the rivers made out of your friend’s blood and gore.”

And then the screams started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com!


End file.
